


Main cast

by Bobbycrumrine3



Series: Sleepover [1]
Category: Sleepover stories
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbycrumrine3/pseuds/Bobbycrumrine3
Relationships: Barron Trump/Original Character(s), Bobby crumrine, Jaeger Willis clan, Jared Gilmore/Original Male Character(s), Reese maccgowan, Ryder Fieri, Tyler Nguyen - Relationship
Series: Sleepover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101959





	Main cast

Bobby Crumrine 267 3-13-1993 eat sugar foods,drink coffee & energy drink hyperactive bounce Off the wall shaking, no sleep cranky temper trauma angry full of violent darkness evil addicted video games 

Ryder Fieri 15 12-31-2005 eat sugar foods,drink coffee & energy drink hyperactive bounce Off the wall shaking, no sleep cranky temper trauma angry full of violent evil addicted video games 

Barron trump 14 3-20-2006 eat sugar foods,drink coffee & energy drink hyperactive bounce Off the wall shaking, no sleep cranky temper trauma angry full of violent darkness evil addicted video games 

Raphael Alejandro 13 8-13-2007 eat sugar foods,drink coffee & energy drink hyperactive bounce Off the wall shaking, no sleep cranky temper trauma angry full of violent darkness evil addicted video games 

_Tyler_ Nguyen 11-3-13 2019 eat sugar foods,drink coffee & energy drink hyperactive bounce Off the wall shaking, no sleep cranky temper trauma angry full of violent darkness evil addicted video games

jagger Willis clan 11 10-4-2019 eat sugar foods,drink coffee & energy drink hyperactive bounce Off the wall shaking, no sleep cranky temper trauma angry full of violent darkness evil addicted video games

Reese Maccgowan 10 3-13-2010 eat sugar foods,drink coffee & energy drink hyperactive bounce Off the wall shaking, no sleep cranky temper trauma angry full of violent darkness evil addicted video games


End file.
